


Fake It Til You Make It

by TobytheWise



Series: Tumblr Fics :) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Dean, Scent Marking, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean flops down on his bed again. “I’m just so tired of them trying to set me up with someone. I can find my own mate when I’m ready.”“I’ll do it,” Castiel blurts out. On the outside he cooly looks over at his friend, offering something so simple. On the inside, Castiel is freaking out, complete brain meltdown.Dean’s eyes turn hopeful for the first time since getting off the phone with his mother. “Really?”Dean’s scent turns hopeful and the bitter smell of frustration melts away. “Of course, Dean. You’re my best friend. I’d do anything for you.”





	Fake It Til You Make It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/gifts).



> This story is for FoxyMoley. Thank you!! I hope you enjoy :)

“Yeah, mom. I promise I’ll bring him with me for spring break.” Castiel continues to fidget as Dean talks with his mother on the phone. “Exactly. No need for Dad to go looking for a suitable mate,” Dean says, rolling his eyes so Castiel can see it. He tries giving Dean a reassuring smile but it feels forced. “Mhmm. Okay. Love you too Mom. Bye!”

Dean flops back on his bed, covering his face with his hands. Castiel can only sit there and smell Dean’s desperation and frustration. Anything Dean asked, Castiel would do it if it meant taking his pain away. 

“This is such bullshit,” Dean mutters, more to himself than to Cas. “They shouldn’t be able to do this!”

“What’s going on, Dean?”

Dean finally sits up. The look of utter helplessness makes Castiel’s heartbreak. Dean’s been his best friend since high school, now they’re in college, the two are still inseparable. The only difference is now Castiel is an alpha who is very much in love with his omega best friend. It’s so cliche it makes Cas want to throw up, but he endures because he always wants to be there for his friend. He’ll make Dean happy even if it means that he has to watch Dean’s life from the sidelines. 

“They’re trying to get me mated off. Dad keeps bringing ‘appropriate suitors’ to the house whenever I come home for break. One of these times he’s going to tell me he sold me off or something like that.” Dean turns his pleading eyes to Cas. “I won’t let them tell me who I have to mate! I won’t.”

Cas slowly nods. “What did you tell your Mom this time?”

Dean flinches, wringing his hands together in his lap. “I may have told them I already had an alpha?”

“Why is that a question?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Fine. I told them I had an alpha boyfriend even though I don’t. I made it up.” Dean grits his teeth. “But they totally called my bluff. They’re demanding I bring my alpha with me during spring break so they can meet him.”

“What?” Usually Castiel is far better with his words but at this moment, his mind is spinning itself in circles.

Dean flops down on his bed again. “I’m just so tired of them trying to set me up with someone. I can find my own mate when I’m ready.”

“I’ll do it,” Castiel blurts out. On the outside he cooly looks over at his friend, offering something so simple. On the inside, Castiel is freaking out, complete brain meltdown.

Dean’s eyes turn hopeful for the first time since getting off the phone with his mother. “Really?”

Dean’s scent turns hopeful and the bitter smell of frustration melts away. “Of course, Dean. You’re my best friend. I’d do anything for you.”

Dean’s smile is breathtaking, the smell of relief overwhelming. “I love you so much, buddy! Holy shit! This is amazing.”

Dean jumps up from his bed and launches himself into Castiel’s arms. He fits so perfectly against Cas’ chest. Castiel takes a moment to discreetly sniff Dean’s hair, indulging himself in this moment with that honey whiskey scent he’s grown to crave. 

“Thank you so much, man.” 

“Anything for you,” he murmurs again as Dean pulls away, knowing those words are more true than Dean will ever realize. 

~~~

“Hey Mom. Hey Dad,” Dean greets as he walks through the door of his parent’s house, giving them each a quick hug. 

“Where’s this alpha you were telling your mother about?” John asks. Dean has to force himself not to roll his eyes because of course that would be the first thing out of his dad’s mouth.

“He’s grabbing our bags from the Impala’s trunk. He’ll be here in a second.” He ushers them further into the house. “There’s something I should have probably mentioned over the phone though,” Dean says, rubbing the back of his neck and willing his blush to stay away. “You guys already know him.”

“And who would that be, sweetie?” Mary asks kindly, excitement written all over her face. 

“Mary! John! It’s so great to see you again!” Cas says as he walks through the door, giant grin across his face. He looks so perfect in Dean’s house and it makes his heart clench because he wishes so much that this wasn’t a ruse. 

“Castiel,” Dad says gruffly.

Mom’s face turns hopeful to Dean. “Really? You two finally figured out how perfect you are for each other?”

The blush is no longer staying away, Dean’s face heats so fast he’s worried about getting a headrush and passing out. 

Dad walks over and pats Cas on the shoulder before finally breaking out into a smile. “I guess I don’t have to worry about finding a suitor anymore,” he says with a laugh. 

Cas rolls his eyes before giving John a hard stare. “Dean is more than capable of making his life choices.” Then he pauses to give Dean a warm smile. “But I’m thankful he included me in said choices.”

Mom jumps up from her seat to grab Cas in a tight hug, making sure to give him a big kiss on the cheek to ‘officially welcome him to the family’. 

“Alright. Why don’t you take your things up to Dean’s room while I set the table for dinner.”

As Castiel walks past Dean, he runs his hand across Dean’s cheek and then touches Dean’s neck. Scent marking him. It makes Dean’s body light up with pleasure. It’s a gesture that any alpha would do for his omega but knowing it’s Castiel doing it? It blows Dean’s mind. 

Dean gives him a giant smile so he knows it was okay, more than okay. Cas nods before taking their bags upstairs. 

~~~

“Hey,” Dean says shyly before dinner. “Do you think I could borrow one of your hoodies?”

Castiel’s chest fills with warmth and hope. He wants to pin Dean to the bed and roll all over the omega until Castiel’s scent is all over him. But he’ll take Dean wrapped up in his clothes. 

“No problem. Here you go,” Castiel says as he hands Dean a hoodie. It’s a gray zip-up that fits Dean well and looks good on him. 

“Thanks,” Dean whispers, heading down to the kitchen. Castiel smiles as an adorable blush covers the back of Dean’s neck. 

When Cas comes down to the dinner table, there’s an open spot right next to Dean. Once he’s seated, Dean reaches over, touching his cheek down to his neck. Castiel can feel the flush covering his cheeks, as Dean gives Castiel the same gesture of scent marking. They’re ever so slowly beginning to smell like each other and it’s amazing. Honey whiskey mixed with smoky campfire. Perfect. 

As they eat, everyone talks about what’s going on with their lives. Dean’s college classes, Castiel’s job at the coffee shop, John’s mechanic business, Mary’s students. The warm feeling in Castiel’s chest grows as the night goes on, becoming more and more at home. 

Dean reaches under the table and laces his fingers with Cas. Castiel is stunned for a moment because their hands aren’t in plain view, no one can see that they’re holding hands. It’s just for them instead of for show. 

He looks over at Dean and finds that adorable pink blush again as Dean looks up at him through his dark, long lashes. He’s so stunning and Castiel gives Dean a reassuring smile and squeeze. Feeling bold, Cas leans towards Dean, eyes glued to Dean’s plump lips. He goes slow, telegraphing his every move until their lips gently touch. It’s child-like in its chasteness but to Castiel, it’s absolutely perfect. 

The little, barely audible gasp that comes from Dean makes Castiel’s body feel warm and fuzzy. He can’t believe he actually did that. And instead of backlash and rejection, Castiel watches as Dean’s face lights up. The omega gingerly touches his lips like he also can’t believe that just happened. 

Castiel wants to lean over and give Dean a proper kiss. Too bad Mary is bringing over Dean’s favorite dessert, warm apple pie, which steals Dean’s attention for the rest of the night.

~~~

Dean takes his time in the bathroom. He stares at himself in the mirror, running his finger over his lip for what feels like the hundredth time since dinner. Dean has imagined kissing Castiel a million and one times, yet the real thing was beyond anything he dreamed. 

His stomach is turning as he opens the bathroom door. Castiel is already laying in bed, propped up against the headboard reading a book. Dean slowly crawls into bed. His nerves are zapping around like crazy, not knowing where they actually stand at the moment. Castiel looks like he’s not about to talk about it, so neither is Dean. He turns his back to Cas, taking a couple of big lungfuls of Castiel’s campfire scent, Dean peacefully drifts off to sleep. 

Sometime during the night Dean has gotten closer to Castiel. Also during the night, Cas has encompassed Dean in his arms. It’s amazing. 

“Good morning,” a deep, gruff voice says against the back of his neck. 

“Morning,” Dean answers back with a little smile on his face. This feels so right, to be the little spoon, feeling Cas hold him from behind, smelling him everywhere. 

“This feels so perfect,” Cas murmurs, making Dean’s heart skip a beat. 

“This doesn’t feel fake.” Dean admits. Cas’ arms tighten around him. 

“It’s not fake for me.” 

Fuck. Dean feels like all of his dreams are coming true. This isn’t really his life, it can’t be. 

“It’s not fake for me either, Cas. You really are my alpha.” Dean tightens his hands where they lay against Cas’ arms. “That is, if you’ll have me?”

Cas pulls back, rolling Dean onto his back before climbing in between Dean’s thighs. He looks down at Dean with a look of determination, but also a look filled with love. How had Dean never realized this?

“Of course I’ll have you. You’re my omega, Dean.” He pauses, looking above Dean’s head for a moment before locking eyes with him again. “I love you.”

Dean feels like he could do a hundred backflips, or maybe run a marathon, or more likely, cry. His heart is beating against his ribs so hard he’s afraid it’ll jump out just like a cartoon. “I love you, too,” he says, knowing the truth of those words with all his heart. 

Castiel smiles before leaning down and kissing Dean. First on each cheek and then square on the lips. 

When he pulls back, Cas looks sheepish. “Sorry our first kiss was in front of your parents.”

Dean leans up so he can bury his nose against Cas’ neck. “It’s okay. We have plenty of other firsts. Hopefully none of them happen in front of your parents,” he teases. 

Castiel laughs until he gets a determined look on his face. Right before Dean asks what’s going on, Cas begins tickling his sides mercilessly. A loud knock on the door settles them back down. 

“Just because you’re both in college and I theoretically know you’re not my baby anymore, Dean, doesn’t mean I wanna hear you guys while you’re in my house. Keep it in your pants until you’re back at school!” Mom yells through the door. 

Dean flops back against the bed. “This is such bullshit,” he murmurs into the crook of his arm where he’s trying to hide himself. 

Castiel just giggles. “That’s what you said right before we started fake dating. Seems appropriate to say it again before really dating I guess.” Cas begins getting dressed, murmuring to himself about poetic destiny or something, Dean’s not sure. All he can do is sit back and watch, stunned by the knowledge that this is the alpha he chose to love, and the man who chose to love Dean back.


End file.
